


Ascribe

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [97]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7502136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony thinks back on the dates they've been on and plans another one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ascribe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Afrieal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afrieal/gifts), [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts), [Rocketscientists](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketscientists/gifts), [magis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magis/gifts), [Musichick2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musichick2004/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 8/7/1999 and the word is [ascribe](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/08/07/ascribe).
> 
> ascribe  
> To attribute, as to a source or cause; as, "they ascribed the poor harvest to drought."  
> To attribute, as a quality;to consider or allege to belong; as, "ascribed jealousy to the critics."
> 
> This is part of the date series. Tony thinks back on some of the dates he and Jethro has and plans one of his own. I'm not sure where exactly it falls(is too lazy to figure out which story it comes after and I'm not sure there's a good story for it to immediately follow currently), but it is a part of this series [propitious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6830803), [regale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6882886), [agog](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6901888), [chichi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6942172), [taw](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6953242), [quorum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6975142), [abscond](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6986539), [virtu](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6998371), [junta](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7011307), [gamut](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7027969), [aestival](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7056328), [slugabed](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7065991), [desultory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7075513), [ebullient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7155680), [grok](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7299172), [ameliorate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7308703), [bestow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7315690), [raucous](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7426501), [gregarious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7466337), and [insouciant](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7482711).
> 
> I'm dedicating this to my loyal followers who almost unfailingly comment on every drabble I post. Specifically afrieal, jane_x80, rocketscientists, magis, and musichick2004. Also a huge thanks to everyone that kudos all the stories. I didn't mention you all by name, but I love to know that people are reading my stories and liking them.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this story.

# 

Ascribe

Tony knew better than most than to take people at face value. He often presented one thing as his undercover persona that if you looked deeper you’d find something completely different. However, even with that he never expected that Gibbs had a romantic side. He was too used to the bastard Gibbs that he got at work. 

But Gibbs had taken him to dinner, a movie, and a ballet and that was just the first date. They’d also gone on his boat and seen dolphins and many other dates that were completely blowing his mind as Gibbs revealed his romantic side. If you’d asked him before, he wouldn’t have ascribed romanticism to Gibbs, but Gibbs clearly had it in spades. 

He was actually feeling rather bad that he hadn’t done anything special for Jethro, when Jethro had planned so many special dates for him. He’d have to rectify that as soon as he could. Maybe he could take Jethro out this weekend, but what did you take the man who liked to make everything himself to do on a date? Especially one who thought crowds were practically anathema.

Tony scoured the net for ideas for places that they could go that would meet with Gibbs interests that weren’t back on his boat. Don’t get him wrong, Tony loved the boat, but it was Gibbs boat, so it would be weird for Tony to take him there for a date of his choosing. Growing a little frustrated as everything he searched for turned up activities for kids, but practically nothing for adults, Tony finally breathed a sigh of relief letting the tension out of his shoulders a little bit as he found something that he thought might work.

Apparently there was a place that did a wood block printing workshop, calling them up, he asked if they could have a private version of the workshop for just the two of them on a sternwheeler if he arranged and paid for everyone involved. When he was informed that they would be willing to do that, he immediately went to work calling a sternwheeler near them and getting flights for the museum workers to fly out so they could join them on the sternwheeler. 

Picking a sternwheeler that would take them up and down the potomac, he started planning all the logistics that would be needed to pull this off without Jethro getting too suspicious. He called the museum that would do the wood block printing workshop with the details of the day and made sure it would work for them before booking the tickets. He sent the details of their flights to them and went about getting everything else setup. 

He hoped Jethro would like this. He hoped that Jethro would ascribe some romanticism to him as well after this, but mostly he wanted Jethro to see that he really did ascribe to loving him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Jovial](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7510464) is a direct sequel(it's also next in the dictionary.com order) if you would like to go there.


End file.
